Reason to Live, Reason to Die
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Vampfic. Terkadang hanya sekedar untaian kata saja tak pernah cukup. Yang bisa membuatmu merasa puas adalah sesuatu yang betul-betul kau inginkan dari lubuk hatimu. Bukan apa yang kau ucapkan dengan mulutmu. One-shot. Kinda Shounen-ai.


**Judul:** Reason to Live, Reason to Die

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama, Supernatural

**Rating:** T

**Main Chara: **Uchiha Sasuke

**WARNING:** AU, Vampfic, Shounen-ai (jika Anda melihatnya demikian)

**NOTE:** Kali ini saya coba gaya menulis yang baru, _gothic-horror_. Tell me what you think :)

Beware of any time-jumping.

* * *

**Reason to Live, Reason to Die**

**

* * *

**

.

_"Jadilah temanku."_

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit yang biru cerah. Angin sepoi bersemilir lembut dan membuat helaian rambut hitam gelapnya melambai pelan. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia menanti. Sementara yang diharapkan tak kunjung tiba.

Bukan kali ini saja ia memiliki maksud untuk menanti. Dalam hitungan hari semenjak hembusan napas terakhir dari kakak laki-lakinya, ia sudah mematri niat dalam hati untuk mengambil langkah ke tempat ini. Namun selalu saja ada hal yang terjadi. Dari mulai persiapan pemakaman hingga hari pelayatan kerabat dan kenalan Itachi.

Tidak banyak kenalan yang dimiliki kakak laki-lakinya itu. Itachi bukan orang yang masuk golongan yang senang bersosialisasi dan bercengkrama. Yang dikenal Sasuke dan datang di hari upacara pemakaman pun bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan. Sisanya mungkin hanya _temannya-teman_ yang ikut bersimpatik—atau tidak punya kerjaan lain hingga memilih ikut acara pemakaman.

Paling tidak, begitu sanak saudaranya bilang. Sebagian bilang: _"Untung aku sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan, jadi bisa datang,"_ dan sebagian lainnya bilang: _"Maaf, mohon maaf sekali, Sasu-chan. Kami punya hal lain yang harus kami kerjakan—hal yang sangat penting. Jadi kami tidak bisa hadir pada hari pemakaman Itachi-kun. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"_

Seandainya saja memang permintaan maaf yang dicari Sasuke, ia dapat saja dengan mudah tersenyum simpul. Sayangnya ia rasa malah lebih baik bila kerabat kategori keduanya itu tidak usah menghubunginya segala. Toh ia tidak kenal. Saudara dekat, saudara jauh, siapa pula yang akan kenal kalau bertemu hanya satu tahun sekali di hari Natal saja? Yang jelas di hari itu semua musisi berkumpul dan sibuk dengan kegembiraan masing-masing dan meniup terompet dengan nada yang jauh beda.

Tidak ada harmonisasi. _Duh_.

Sebuah benturan kecil terasa menumbuk lengan kanan Sasuke. Ia melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya, dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tampak belum genap tujuh tahun berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan beberapa buah kerikil kecil di tangannya.

Sebuah es bon-bon kuning terang terselip dalam genggaman tangan pucatnya yang lain. Ia melempar sisa kerikil di tangannya ke atas tanah berbatu.

"Onii-san, sedang apa?"

Tidak ada gunanya menjawab sekalipun—Sasuke pikir. Dari cara anak itu berbicara jelas pula mengisyaratkan bahwa anak itu tak sepenuhnya menuntut jawaban.

Suara nyaring terdengar samar-samar. Getaran terasa di bawah punggung Sasuke yang berbaring terlentang.

"Onii-san, boleh aku ikut main?" bocah kecil tadi berjingkat melewati batu-batu kerikil tajam yang berserakan memisahkan mereka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Coba begini, _deh_, Nii-san. Lebih asyik."

Sasuke tak menanggapi seruan riang si bocah. Dalam jarak pandang lebih dekat kini ia bisa melihat bocah itu lebih jelas—tidak dengan sebelumnya dimana pengelihatannya dibuat kabur bayang-bayang matahari yang silau terang.

Bocah itu memang pendek. Tujuh tahun, mungkin. Memakai celana pendek berkantung banyak dengan warnanya yang putih polos, dipadu dengan kaus ungu longgar dengan gambar matahari besar. Rambut peraknya sedikit tersembul dari lehernya di belakang kepalanya yang terbaring di atas kerikil dengan kedua mata terpejam. (Asyik menikmati angin?)

"Kau boleh saja berbaring di situ," Sasuke membuka suaranya untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebuah kalimat yang lebih mirip gumaman. "Tapi kau bakal kaget melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali berbeda ketika kau buka matamu lagi."

"Oh? Kenapa?" bocah itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memutar lehernya menghadap Sasuke.

Bunyi nyaring kembali bergaung di udara. Si bocah mengerjapkan matanya. Bangkit duduk, ia membulatkan bibir kecilnya, "Jadi Onii-san sedang menunggu _itu_?"

Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan sebuah _'Hn'_ samar.

"Onii-san tidak takut dengan rasa sakit?" bocah itu bangkit berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang kotor. Menyesap es bon-bonnya, ia kembali berkata, "Aku tidak mau mati sebelum mencoba semua rasa es bon-bon di kota ini. Aku juga tidak mau merasa sakit."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tidak akan sakit, _kok_."

"Pamanku bilang berdiri di sekitar rel kereta api ketika bunyi peringatan kedatangan kereta berkumandang akan membuat tubuhku remuk, dan itu rasanya akan sakit sekali. Apalagi berbaring di tengah rel," bocah itu melempar plastik es bon-bon kosong tepat satu jengkal di atas kepala Sasuke yang terbaring.

"Yang begitu tidak akan melukaiku lagi," timpal Sasuke. Sejenak ia ragu untuk melanjutkan, merasa tidak perlu membicarakan urusan pribadinya pada orang tak dikenal. Tapi mungkin karena sudah merasa akhir batasnya, ia meneruskan juga, "_aku sudah mati rasa_."

Bunyi peluit membahana lebih kencang kali ini. Getaran di tanah kerikil tempat mereka berpijak semakin menguat. Si bocah memutar lehernya cepat, kebingungan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan kuat bersarang di dada bocah itu hingga ia terpelanting di udara dan membentur pohon cemara dua meter di pinggiran. Bocah itu mendarat di tanah dengan rintihan dan rasa ngilu di tulang rusuknya.

Memegangi dadanya dalam ringisannya, ia pandangi plastik es bon-bonnya remuk dilindas roda-roda baja hitam mengkilat. Gaung lokomotif dan kepulan asap di udara menjadi rona dalam birunya langit dan gumpalan awan _marshmallow_.

Ekor mata bocah itu menangkap kilatan bayangan hitam yang melesat semakin jauh ke ujung kiri yang dituju kereta api.

Cepat. Jauh lebih cepat dari roda baja yang berlomba menyisir lempengan besi rel kereta. Bayangan hitam itu menghilang di kejauhan di antara rimbunnya hutan cemara.

Si bocah bergumam dalam takjubnya, "Kalau aku bilang pada paman penjual es bon-bon bahwa aku melihat drakula, apa ia akan memberikan sebatang es gratis untukku?"

.

X.X.X

Wewangian pekat menyengat menyusup hidung Sasuke ketika ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

_Napas?_

_Ia bernapas?_

Membuka matanya, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa orang mati juga bernapas?_

"Selamat pagi, _Princess_."

Suara asing yang lembut, renyah, dan penuh aroma elegan. Rupanya mitos bahwa malaikat memiliki suara seindah senandung alam di surga bukan omong kosong belaka.

Sasuke menatap malaikatnya tanpa berkedip.

Untuk seseorang yang membuang nyawanya sendiri, baik sekali malaikat sudi menjemputnya dan menyisakan tempat di surga baginya.

"Kau kena dehidrasi. Di puncak musim panas begini tengah hari berbaring di bawah matahari panas menyengat. Manusia memang gila," suara lembut itu kembali berkumandang. Nada yang lembut itu ranum dalam intonasi tegas dan lugasnya.

_Apa orang mati bisa kena dehidrasi?_

"Hmm terima kasih," Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Baru ia sadar bahwa hingga sesaat sebelumnya ia terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar dengan kasur yang empuk. Seprai putih polos terasa lembut menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ini tidak gratis," sebuah seringai kecil tampak di sudut bibir sang malaikat.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. _Apa malaikat itu memang pamrih?_

"Jadilah temanku."

.

X.X.X

Rambut panjang cokelat gelap sehalus sutra, kulit lembut seputih susu, dan kepingan mata opal dalam rona _amethyst_ lembut. Tulang pipi yang bagus, dengan bibir merah muda yang tipis. Air muka yang menampakkan kelembutan dan ketenangan alam. Siapapun tak akan menyangkal betapa 'malaikat'-nya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Sasuke tak terkecuali.

Setidaknya hingga setengah tahun lalu.

"Sasuke, aku pulang," senyum samar terpoles di bibir pemuda berwajah malaikat itu ketika ia datang dengan kantung plastik besar terpanggul di punggungnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari lilin yang tengah ditatapnya dalam dua puluh menit belakangan.

Di ambang pintu besi hitam, kantung plastik besar hitam mengkilat teronggok di atas lantai marmer yang juga tak kalah gelapnya.

"Makan malammu," pemuda berfisik nyaris sempurna itu kembali menyuarakan dendang kalimatnya yang ranum.

"Sudah kukatakan berulangkali bahwa aku tidak mau melakukannya," Sasuke menyahut dingin.

Entah apakah sang lawan bicara tidak menyadari sikap permusuhan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke atau ia mengabaikannya, pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum lebih jelas kini, "Berulangkali kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi kenyataan selalu berbeda dari ucapanmu."

Sasuke mendengus dalam hatinya. Ingin ia balas dan pungkiri kata-kata pemuda itu, namun mulutnya terkunci oleh jerit ilusi dari dinding-dinding kamar temaramnya. Saksi bisu yang tahu betul betapa benarnya ucapan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Selamat malam, _Temanku_. Selamat tidur," pemuda berambut cokelat kembali bertutur renyah dengan senyum lembutnya. Menghilang di balik daun pintu besi hitam yang tertutup rapat dengan debuman nyaring metal membentur bingkai besi.

Terkadang Sasuke bertanya pada cahaya lilin di kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang _iblis_ tersenyum penuh kearifan dan terlihat begitu indah.

_Iblis_.

Ah. Mungkin itu terlalu kasar.

Yang jelas pemuda dengan fisik nyaris sempurna itu _bukan_ malaikat—semirip apapun ia dengan sosok agung malaikat dalam lukisan-lukisan _fresco_ di dinding-dinding gereja. Senyum lembut yang melengkung sempurna di wajah tampannya itu sama sekali tak mengandung rasa welas asih.

Mungkin ini adalah apa yang orang katakan sebagai 'iblis pun dapat seindah malaikat'. Karena jika tidak begitu, tidak ada yang akan tergiur oleh bujuk rayu sesat sang iblis, bukan?

Detik waktu yang Sasuke lalui dari semenjak hari terang di puncak musim panas setengah tahun lalu adalah _surga_ sekaligus juga _neraka_ baginya.

Yang ada dalam bayangannya saat memejamkan matanya di hari yang panas menyengat itu adalah hamparan bunga yang indah dan rumput empuk di bawah kakinya. Atau juga mungkin hamparan tulang-belulang dan lahar panas mengalir di bawah kakinya.

Yang mana yang akan ia datangi? _Surga_ kah? _Neraka_ kah?

Ia bukan orang baik, bukan pula orang yang taat beragama. Tapi paling tidak ia rasa ia punya sekeping hati yang dibagi untuk sesama selama lima belas tahun kehidupannya. Ia mungkin bukan orang yang ramah dan gemar menolong sesamanya ketika mereka tampak dalam kesulitan. Tapi ia cukup punya hati untuk membantu setiap orang yang datang padanya dan mengulurkan tangan minta bantuan.

Ia bukan orang suci, bukan pula orang yang pandai urusan cinta pada sesamanya. Tapi paling tidak ia rasa ia punya sekeping hati yang ia biarkan lenyap ketika satu-satunya orang yang ia hormati dan hargai di dunia ini menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Paling tidak, ia tidak seperti yang lainnya dan hanya bersimpatik hari ini dan tertawa esok lusa.

Bagi orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan langsung dengan seseorang yang pergi dari dunia ini, kematian seseorang adalah sebuah kehilangan besar yang kemudian dapat terisi kembali dengan kehadiran hal-hal lainnya dalam kepala mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dalam urusan masing-masing untuk terus meratapi kepergian satu bagian kecil dari pengisi ruang hati mereka. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Dan masih banyak penggantinya.

Lain dengan orang-orang yang dekat sekali dengan almarhum. Lain sekali dengan seorang remaja laki-laki sebatang kara yang hanya punya almarhum itu dalam hidupnya sebagai pegangan. Lain dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah yang mana lagi yang baik dan buruk. Entah mana lagi yang salah dan benar. Sasuke tidak tahu lagi.

Kehidupannya selama setengah tahun bersama makhluk—bukan manusia, catat itu—dengan wajah rupawan dan senyum seindah malaikat ini dilaluinya tanpa banyak berpikir ini-itu.

Namun malaikat mana yang berkeliaran di malam hari menjelang tengah malam dan menerkam orang lewat di pinggir jalan, hanya untuk menyeretnya ke gang sempit dan gelap untuk kemudian menghisap darahnya sampai habis di sana?

Pikiran-pikiran lama itu membawa kesadaran Sasuke pada aroma sesak dalam kamar tidurnya yang berdinding tinggi.

Wangi manis yang menyengat memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar.

Entah sejak kapan bau amis darah kental bisa ia anggap manis dan memabukkan seperti itu. Mungkin sejak sang vampir berwujud malaikat itu menolongnya dari kereta api baja yang hampir melindasnya hingga gepeng di puncak musim panas setengah tahun lalu, atau mungkin sejak vampir yang sama menghisap darahnya seraya membisikkan mantra dalam erangan pelannya dan mengubahnya menjadi spesiesnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk mengamati lilin, perlahan menghampiri onggokan plastik hitam besar di dekat pintu kamarnya. Ia bergerak perlahan seperti seorang aktor pantomim dalam aksi film bisunya.

Ia menjilat bibirnya dan menggeram pelan bersamaan dengan taring yang memanjang dalam mulutnya.

.

X.X.X

"Selamat pagi, _Princess_," sebuah senyuman dan pelukan cepat.

Sasuke melenguh, mendorong tubuh tinggi itu darinya. Ia mengambil tempat di meja makan dan duduk tanpa angkat bicara.

"Kau selalu menolak jika aku memelukmu," sang vampir dalam sosok malaikatnya menghela napas. Menghampiri kursinya sendiri di sisi lain meja makan dan duduk tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir mengapa vampir itu bisa menghela napas, atau menyantap makanan manusia dan meneguk minuman manusia, ataupun memeluk tubuhnya.

Bukannya ia _ingin_, Sasuke tahu benar akan hal itu. Sasuke sendiri sudah lupa rasanya lapar dan haus.

Mereka makan sereal, mereka minum susu, mereka bangun pagi dan menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah menonton televisi, jalan-jalan sore di taman kota untuk menunggu matahari tenggelam, dan berburu mangsa untuk makan malam. Hampir sama seperti aktifitas manusia biasa—pengecualian untuk bagian yang terakhir, tentunya.

Sasuke tidak pernah suka acara televisi. Hanya hal-hal buruk yang ditayangkan di sana setiap hari. Dari mulai bencana, kriminalitas, pengumuman orang hilang, kecelakaan, hingga drama-drama murahan. Kadang ia tak mengerti bagaimana para penulis skenario itu begitu bodoh untuk membuat kisah picisan konyol mengenai kesedihan dan ketidakberdayaan tokoh utamanya yang kemudian bisa (tiba-tiba saja) menjadi hebat setelah satu-dua _season_.

Apa mungkin manusia bisa jadi kuat dan hebat hanya dengan menangis terus dalam satu-dua _season_?

Bohong benar. Buktinya ada di sini.

Setengah tahun telah berlalu. Enam bulan. Dua puluh delapan minggu. Seratus delapan puluh hari.

Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa luluh dalam belasungkawa.

.

X.X.X

"Temanku Sasuke… Temanku yang sangat berharga."

Sasuke menatap senja kemerahan di balik jendela kamarnya di belakang tubuhnya. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya menanggapi kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir sosok lain yang memeluknya erat. Hingga akhirnya kesenyapan membuatnya tidak tahan.

"…Kau tidak berburu malam ini?"

Rambut panjang cokelat terurai lembut dimainkan angin sore. Membentuk lengkungan lembut di bibirnya, pemuda tampan itu menjawab setengah menggoda, "Ada apa? Seingatku kau paling tidak senang setiap aku mencari makan malam di luar dan membawakan satu untukmu?"

Sasuke tak menimpali sindiran vampir itu (apa vampir itu bermaksud menyindir?).

"Aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman berhargaku. Temanku satu-satunya. Sasuke," sang vampir semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di celah bahu Sasuke.

Kadang ia berpikir, mengapa vampir itu tidak menghisap darahnya sampai habis saja.

Kadang ia berpikir, mengapa vampir itu tidak membiarkannya mati saja di puncak musim panas setengah tahun lalu itu.

Kadang juga ia berpikir, mengapa vampir itu tidak membunuhnya saja detik ini juga, di sini juga.

Namun sama seperti pikiran-pikirannya selama ini, semuanya tak pernah ia pikirkan betul-betul.

Isi kepalanya sudah terlalu sesak oleh gelapnya kabut belasungkawa untuk kakak terkasihnya yang telah tiada.

Tidak ada tempat lagi untuk hal-hal lain. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan orang lain. Ralat. _Makhluk lain_—karena pemuda yang memeluknya erat dengan tubuh dinginnya itu _bukan manusia_.

Rasa dingin yang terasa di sekujur tubuh vampir itu walaupun tubuh itu dibungkus pakaian tebal dan panjang, tetap terasa tidak menyenangkan bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya sendiri—yang tak kalah dinginnya.

Apa si vampir sebegitu bodohnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dingin bertemu dingin hanya akan menghasilkan sensasi membekukan yang jauh dari kata nyaman?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak punya energi lebih untuk memikirkannya.

Memandangi langit jingga dan matahari merah yang semakin tenggelam dilenyapkan horison selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya; selain memandangi lilin dan membiarkan iris matanya menari bersama liukan api kecil di atasnya hingga batang lilin itu habis meleleh, tentunya.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Vampir itu memeluknya erat, dan ia duduk bergeming di kursinya sembari menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Sasuke," vampir itu membuka suaranya. "…Panggil namaku."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. _Nama?_

Vampir itu mengambil jarak dari Sasuke, tersenyum tipis bagaikan sebuah ilusi bayangan cahaya lilin (ataukah memang hanya bayang ilusi?).

"Selama setengah tahun hidup bersamaku… tak pernah satu kalipun kudengar kau memanggil namaku."

.

X.X.X

Sasuke yakin jika ia masih manusia biasa, saat ini pastilah ia sedang terengah-engah dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Namun tubuh matinya tak lagi dapat rasakan sensasi napas memburu dan dada yang bergemuruh itu. Dan ini ternyata jadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya—setelah setengah tahun ia tidak merasa puas dengan kondisi tubuhnya sama sekali.

Malam bulan purnama.

Hanya pada malam-malam inilah spesies bukan manusia berada di luar kontrol tubuhnya di bawah cahaya bulan penuh. Langit menjadi lebih terang dibanding malam-malam yang lainnya. Insting bawah sadar para makhluk bukan manusia mengambil alih tubuh mereka, seolah tertarik dengan kekuatan magis sang rembulan.

Bukannya ia belum pernah mencobanya karena ia bodoh, bukan. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya karena ia merasa tidak ada gunanya bersusah payah seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ia melakukannya. _Kabur dari kastil sang vampir_.

Sasuke hapal benar kebiasaan vampir itu setiap malam bulan purnama datang. Mengurung diri di menara paling tinggi, lalu melesat terbang melewati jendela besar di sana dengan kecepatan super dan mencari mangsa sebanyak mungkin hingga fajar datang menjelang. Sementara ia sendiri mengunci dirinya dalam peti mati dan melakukan fase istirahat yang membuat kesadarannya hilang total hingga mentari pagi menyingsing.

Namun kali ini akan berbeda. _Pasti_ berbeda.

Karena yang lakukan kali ini adalah berlari secepat mungkin, melewati dahan-dahan pohon cemara yang lebat dan meluncur menembus angin malam.

Masih ada waktu sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi sebelum tengah malam dan bulan penuh muncul sempurna di langit malam.

Gempita bohlam warna-warni menyambut pengelihatannya ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari hutan cemara. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap deretan kereta kuda dan lembu yang berjejer rapi di padang rumput sabana. Warna-warni cahaya lampu menghiasi setiap bilik kereta—dari mulai yang besar hingga yang kecil.

"Siapa di sana?" sebuah teriakan kencang meggema.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berada di bawah bayangan pohon cemara besar yang gelap, apa keberadaannya semencolok itu?

"Ya, Kau-yang-di-sana! Siapa kau? Sedang apa di sana?"

Mungkin gara-gara cahaya bulan purnama yang membuat padang rumput itu lebih terang dari keadaan seharusnya?

Sasuke berdehem sedikit, "Maaf. Aku hendak melintasi padang rumput ini."

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sudah bermurah hati menimpali ucapan manusia itu (manusia, 'kan?), tapi ternyata kini malah tak diacuhkan. Ia menggeram dalam hati.

Tepat sebelum ia putuskan untuk melangkah pergi, suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar. "Kemarilah!"

Sasuke terhenti. _Kemari_? Ke sana?

_Untuk apa?_

Ia bersiap meluncur pergi, ketika suara itu kembali menyita perhatiannya. Kali ini membuatnya terkejut bukan main dengan ucapannya yang penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tahu kau bukan manusia."

Sasuke membeku dalam langkahnya.

"Manusia serigala? Vampir? Atau… arwah penasaran?"

Memutar lehernya dan menatap sosok yang melangkah menghampirinya, Sasuke mundur dua langkah.

"Ah, maaf," pemuda bersuara lantang itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Karena kau tidak mau mendekat, jadi aku yang datang padamu."

Sasuke tak menimpali. Menatap laki-laki yang tak jauh usianya darinya dengan awas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tidak senang didekati. Maaf," sekali lagi pemuda asing itu meminta maaf. Barisan giginya tampak di sela cengiran lebarnya. "Ah! Kau… vampir?"

.

X.X.X

Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk tinggal dengan manusia. Bukan pula niatnya untuk hidup di antara manusia. Namun takdir telah membawanya ke sini.

Grup sirkus yang terdiri dari mulai anak-anak hingga orang tua itu memiliki bendera putih besar yang berkibar di antara sapuan angin kencang padang rumput, dengan sulaman huruf kanji yang asing di tengah bulatan merahnya. Selintas lalu ia ingat bahwa pemilik grup sirkus keliling ini berasal dari negeri Tirai Bambu. Dan itu menjelaskan asal-muasal huruf kanji yang asing itu.

"Sasuke~" pemuda berambut pirang menyikutnya dan berujar setengah berbisik, "kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat selesai mengupas kentangnya sebelum matahari meninggi, kau bisa dihukum tidak dapat makan siang, _lho_."

"Hn," Sasuke memutar pisau menyusuri kulit kentang bulat di tangannya.

"Mau aku bantu?" pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali berujar riang, namun masih dalam volume minim.

"Tidak usah."

"Sini, kubantu," si pirang menyambar kentang dari dalam baskom besar di hadapan Sasuke, dan mengupasnya dengan sebilah pisau lipat yang dikeluarkannya dari balik bajunya. Ia mengupas kulit kentang dengan cekatan, seolah sudah melakukan hal ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Oh, mungkin saja memang iya. Sasuke tak pernah bertanya.

Kilat dan guntur membelah angkasa dalam gemuruh yang membahana ke seluruh padang rumput. Sudah lima hari berlalu, namun mereka masih belum keluar dari padang rumput sabana ini. Samar pagi tadi Sasuke mendengar obrolan para pekerja sirkus bahwa mereka akan sampai di kota tujuan satu hari lagi. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah malam terakhir yang harus dihabiskannya di padang rumput.

Sasuke hendak meraih kentang berikutnya, ketika suara mandor yang dihapalnya dalam lima hari belakangan ini menyeruak dari balik pintu kayu karavan, "Hei, Bocah! Sudah selesai kau kupas kentangnya? Kemari sebentar!"

Sasuke terdiam. Kentang-kentangnya masih belum selesai dikupas semua. Apa sebaiknya ia lanjut mengupas kentang saja? Atau menghampiri mandor itu?

"Turuti apa saja maunya, daripada kau tidak dapat makan siang," sahut si pirang di samping Sasuke.

Sebetulnya bukan masalah dapat makan siang atau tidak, yang jadi soal. Toh Sasuke tak butuh makan dan minum layaknya manusia biasa. Ia hanya mempertimbangkan, jikalau ia membuat sang mandor geram, besar kemungkinan ia akan diusir dari karavan ini. Dan itu artinya ia tak punya tempat tinggal.

Atau tempat tujuan?

_Tempat tinggal_ atau _tempat tujuan_? (yang mana?)

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri mandornya di luar karavan.

.

.

Apel. Sekantung apel merah besar dari hasil barter dengan pengembara yang lewat ditukar dengan sekantung kentang hasil kupasannya, tampaknya cukup setimpal. Bahkan menguntungkan, kalau boleh dikatakan. Bukan berarti vampir punya selera makan, tapi jika dua hari berturut-turut makan pagi, makan siang, dan makan malam dengan kentang membuat siapapun mual. Apalagi jika kau adalah orang yang mengupas kentang-kentang itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu karavannya yang dibagi si pirang dengannya, meletakkan kantung besar berisi apel merah besar-besar itu di atas meja rendah di samping pintu, dan bersiap mengantungi beberapa butir kentang untuk diserahkan pada mandornya yang menggemertak tidak sabar di luar karavan dengan kedua tangan gemuknya terlipat di dada tambunnya. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah…

Merah.

Merah.

Merah.

Bukan merahnya apel. Bukan. Bukan.

Merah.

Merah.

Darah.

"Sasuke, _teman berhargaku_. Aku mencarimu selama lima hari ini, aku sangat kesepian tanpamu."

Merah.

Merah.

Merah.

Wangi manis.

.

.

"Aku tidak membunuh anak ini. Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran," senyum lembut itu terpoles dingin.

Sasuke menjatuhkan kantung kertas untuk kentang-kentangnya. Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir tentang kentang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Separuh firasatnya dapat memberinya jawaban, namun ia tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Anak ini temanmu, bukan, Sasuke? Temanmu adalah temanku. Tapi juga bukan temanku. Dia temanmu. Bukan temanku," vampir berambut cokelat panjang itu bergumam sendiri.

Sasuke bergeming dalam keterpakuannya. Tak sanggup ia berlama-lama melihat ceceran darah di lantai kayu karavan.

"Hei! Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tangan tak bergunamu itu? Cepat bawa kentang-kentangnya kemari, Bodoh!" suara mandor sirkus menggelegar di balik pintu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas—hanya sekilas saja, dan tiba-tiba saja sang vampir sudah berada sepuluh senti darinya dan meletakkan telapak tangan dinginnya di kening Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Princess_."

.

X.X.X

Gelap. Kemudian terang. Gelap. Kemudian terang. Gelap. Terang. Gelap. Terang. Terang.

Terang.

Sasuke merintih dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya. Belitan rantai menahan pergerakannya lebih jauh.

"…Ini?" ia bergumam dalam keterkejutannya.

"Itu," suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya dalam setengah tahun belakangan menyeruak, "adalah hukuman."

Kedua bola mata Sasuke mencari sumber suara, hingga menemukan sang vampir duduk di kursi kamarnya menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Kursi kamarnya?

Dia kembali ke kamarnya?

"Selamat pagi, _Princess_."

Lagipula sejak kapan tempat ini jadi _kamarnya_?

"Aku berbohong ketika kukatakan aku mencarimu selama lima hari ini."

Tempat ini hanyalah satu di antara sekian banyak ruang tidur dalam kastil si vampir gila. Dan ia _terpaksa_ tinggal di sana. _Dipaksa_ tinggal di sana.

Ya, 'kan?

"Selama tiga hari pertama setelah kusadari kau tidak ada di sini—di kamarmu ini—aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Tunggu.

Apa katanya?

Barusan dia bilang apa? Si vampir gila itu bilang apa?

Semilir angin kencang memasuki ruangan, menerpa helaian rambut sang vampir hingga berayun lembut.

"…Aku sangat kesepian tanpamu."

.

.

"Aku sangat kesepian tanpamu," Sasuke mengulang kalimat vampir itu dengan datar.

Sang vampir menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tak menimpali. Menuntut penjelasan melalui gestur tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya untuk sejenak dan membiarkan vampir itu larut dalam ketidakmengertiannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berbicara dengan nada yang tajam, "Aku mau coba mengucapkan kalimat itu."

Cahaya lilin bergoyang ditiup angin hingga padam. Lampu minyak menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruang tidur yang nyaris gelap sempurna itu.

Sang vampir bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke, "Kau merasa kesepian tanpaku, lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

"Mudah saja," jawab Sasuke cepat, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sang vampir mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Karena aku _tidak_ merasa kesepian tanpamu."

"Kau—!" vampir bermata opal itu bangkit berdiri, kegusaran tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu mendramatisir. Aku _tidak_ kesepian tanpamu, lalu kenapa?"

"Tapi kau bilang—!"

"Tidak usah terlalu diambil hati," Sasuke memotong cepat. Suaranya lemah namun mengandung ketegasan yang tidak main-main di dalamnya. "Kau sendiri mengucapkannya tidak sepenuh hati."

Kali ini vampir bermata opal di sampingnya tak menyahut cepat. Menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata opal yang keperakan dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah ia baru saja mendengar seseorang mengatakan matahari hari ini ganti _shift_ dengan bulan untuk tampil di malam hari.

"Bukan _aku_ yang ingin kau tempatkan di sisimu. Kau bukan kesepian tanpa _kehadiranku_. Bagimu _siapa saja_ tak jadi soal. Kau hanya ingin seseorang di sisimu. Siapapun boleh saja."

Vampir itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Deru angin malam yang mengetuk kaca jendela menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan yang menyesak.

"Memangnya begitu tidak boleh?" vampir itu berkata pada akhirnya. "Memangnya kalau _kau_, tidak boleh?"

Jawaban yang diterimanya hanyalah sorotan mata tajam seolah penuh rasa tidak percaya (atau tak habis pikir?) dari kepingan onyx yang muram di atas ranjang.

.

X.X.X

"…Maaf."

Entah siapa yang mengucapkan satu kata itu. Entah kepada siapa pula empat huruf itu diucapkan.

Mungkin Sasuke.

Mungkin si pirang.

Mungkin keduanya.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan layar televisi ketika ditayangkan berita mengenai kematian misterius seluruh pegawai sirkus yang seharusnya tiba di kota sebelah siang ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan pada karavan—seperti yang biasa dilakukan kawanan perampok ketika menyerang pedagang yang melintasi padang rumput berminggu-minggu, tak pula ada tanda-tanda pergulatan dan pergumulan. Semuanya lenyap. Hanya dengan darah segar yang terciprat di setiap dinding karavan, lengkap dengan aliran darah segar menjadi corak di hamparan permadani sabana yang kekuningan.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela. Rutinitasnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Yang bisa dilakukannya tetap hanyalah termangu sendirian dalam kamar yang gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya lilin-lilin di tembok batu bertingkatnya. Semilir angin sore menjadi kawan terbaiknya.

Kawan.

Teman.

_Teman?_

Jika ia punya energi untuk tertawa, maka ia akan tertawa.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pertemanan, ketika kau dipaksa seseorang untuk menjadi temannya, diubah menjadi makhluk tak bisa mati, dan dikurung dalam rumahnya.

Bagian mana yang bisa disebut _pertemanan_ dari situ?

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari apapun yang tengah dipandangnya di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Sasuke," sebuah desisan terdengar lirih dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke terlonjak, menelan ludahnya. Ia tetap bergeming di kursinya, menatap pintu besi hitam itu tanpa berkedip.

"…Neji sedang keluar…"

Sasuke turun dari kursinya dan bergegas menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Lekas ia membuka daun pintu beratnya.

Di balik pintu ia temukan si pirang yang hampir tak ia kenali lagi. Seolah rambut pirang yang ini dan rambut pirang dulu dimiliki oleh orang yang berbeda.

Perban.

Hampir sekujur tubuh pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi roda itu dibalut perban lusuh. Darah kering merembes di permukaan perban putih yang warnanya memudar kumal. Sebelah tangannya disangga kain yang membelit melingkari lehernya, sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya ditutupi kain panjang biru gelap yang menjuntai hingga ke bawah kursi roda.

Sasuke terpaku dalam diam. _Ini adalah ulahnya._

"…Maaf."

Dua-duanya memecah hening.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Sasuke berujar pelan.

Si pirang menundukkan kepalanya. Lama ia tak menyahut, hingga Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa lawan bicaranya itu tak akan menjawabnya sama sekali. Namun perkiraan Sasuke terbukti meleset ketika perlahan namun pasti helaian kain biru gelap yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda itu disingkapkannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bergetar.

"Aku… sudah tidak punya kaki."

.

X.X.X

"Sasuke, aku pulang," senyum samar terbayang dalam remang ruangan. Ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan sempurna yang tiada tara—yang bahkan membuat lukisan-lukisan malaikat manapun di dunia menjadi sampah—itu semakin terlihat rupawan dengan senyum tipisnya yang samar.

Seolah senyuman lembutnya itu antara ada dan tiada.

Sebuah kantung plastik besar dilempar ke bawah lantai di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau jadi anak baik hari ini?" suara lembut yang terasa ranum di lidah itu kembali mengambang di udara.

Sasuke menatap vampir berambut cokelat panjang itu tanpa menimpali sedikitpun. Ia letih. Sudah habis energinya. Ini sudah batasnya.

Sang vampir tampak terkejut, melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sasuke berbaring cepat-cepat. Menyeret kursi di dekat jendela, ia duduk di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring. Vampir itu menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. "Kau lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ada apa?"

Sasuke tak menyahut, tentu saja.

Mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut, vampir itu berbisik, "Apa yang membuatmu tidak senang, Temanku?"

Menarik sekali bagaimana tempat ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat di dunia, dimana Sasuke betul-betul ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan dalam lima belas tahun kehidupannya bersama kakaknya satu-satunya sekalipun, tak pernah ia ingin tertawa sekencang saat ini. Hebat betul.

Jika ini adalah setengah tahun yang lalu, mungkin ia akan mendengus dan membalikkan badan, untuk kemudian segera menjauh dari kekonyolan macam ini. Jika ini adalah setengah tahun yang lalu, mungkin ia akan membalas kata-kata vampir itu dengan sarkasme. Tapi tidak saat ini.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk semua itu. Energinya habis tak bersisa. Waktu selama setengah tahun ini telah menggerogoti tubuhnya, bersama separuh jiwanya yang masih tersisa—karena sebagian yang lainnya sudah lenyap di hari pemakaman yang selalu menghantui tidur malamnya hingga saat ini.

"Kau _tidak_ sakit, kau tahu," vampir bermata opal itu menarik kembali tangannya. "Ini semua hanya perasaanmu saja."

Ha!

Pikiran konyol untuk mengirim kisah hidupnya ke acara televisi tentang 'Lelucon Terburuk Sepanjang Masa' di channel-5 kembali menyambanginya. Ia tertawa dalam kepalanya.

Jika ini semua memang hanya _perasaannya_ saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan hidup dalam setengah tahun ini dalam derita berkepanjangan?

Entah mana yang lebih baik. Mati dilindas kereta api di puncak musim panas itu, atau mati karena penyakit jiwa.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu.

Dan sekarang ia mau tahu.

"Kenapa… saat itu kau menghentikan aku?" Sasuke membuka suara seraknya. Perih di tenggorokannya seolah panas membakar seluruh isi jeroan di lehernya.

Sang vampir melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya. Seolah terkejut bukan main dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebih jelas, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Ingin sekali Sasuke bertanya, apa yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya. Sasuke telah mengerti bahwa sebuah senyuman yang jelas dan tegas dari pemuda vampir bermata opal itu adalah caranya untuk tertawa.

Seolah mendengar isi kepala Sasuke, sang vampir menjawab cepat, "Baru kali ini kau memulai percakapan denganku. Baru kali ini kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan sebuah basa-basi terhadapku. Baru kali kau… bertanya tentang diriku. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

Tentu saja ia sadar.

Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukannya (dan dibicarakannya) dengan vampir yang telah mengubah dunianya dari dunia hitam kelam menjadi dunia merah pekat. Dari mati rasa menjadi mabuk wewangian manis.

_Jika tidak ingin menjawabnya, maka tidak usah dijawab._

Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa jawaban apapun yang kelak meluncur keluar dari bibir sang vampir akan membuatnya sakit perut menahan tawa.

Dan terbukti benar, ketika pemilik mata opal itu kembali angkat bicara sesaat kemudian dengan senyum samarnya, "Karena aku ingin ada seseorang di sampingku."

Sasuke tertawa.

Betul-betul tertawa. Kali ini.

Kepingan opal dalam soket mata sang vampir membulat dan terkerjap. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Neji… Oh, Neji…" Sasuke berkata di sela tawanya yang mulai meredam.

Jika reaksi yang sebelumnya sudah merupakan kaget bukan main, mungkin kali ini adalah luar biasa terkejut. Sang vampir tak sanggup berkata-kata, hingga Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya, lebih tenang kini.

"Kau benar-benar…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ia dan lawan bicaranya itu tahu benar bagaimana kelanjutan kalimat itu.

Atau mungkin malah keduanya tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Bukan hanya baru pertama kali kau memanggil namaku, kau bahkan tertawa lepas… Apa yang terjadi?" vampir bermata opal yang dipanggil Neji itu tak menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam nada suaranya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" kepingan mata onyx-nya terpaku dengan opal Neji.

Neji sang vampir balas menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. Seolah menantangnya untuk memuntahkan isi kepalanya.

"Kau telah melewatkan banyak kejadian menarik jika pada titik ini kau masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan di sekelilingmu," Sasuke menambahkan dengan penuh sindiran.

Tak ada sahutan.

Sasuke mendecak, "Kau lihat aku? Mahakaryamu. Laki-laki tak berguna yang ingin mati, tapi kau ubah menjadi makhluk yang tak bisa mati. Kau lihat tempat ini? Kastil dari tembok dingin yang gelap gulita. Kau paksa aku tinggal di sini, mengurungku di tempat ini. Kau lihat Naruto? Mahakarya keduamu. Laki-laki yang penuh semangat hidup dan masa depan cerah, kau ubah menjadi manusia cacat yang seumur hidupnya hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda dalam penjara kastilmu ini. Sangkar besimu ini. Sayang sekali kau melewatkan momen-momen yang patut dirayakan penuh tawa dan canda itu."

Neji menatapnya dalam. Air mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap sarkasme tajam yang terlontar bertubi-tubi dari mulut Sasuke.

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" akhirnya sang vampir angkat bicara.

Sasuke mengurut keningnya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan menyahut singkat, "Katakan."

"Kau lihat aku? Untuk mencegah tindakan bunuh diri konyolmu aku harus keluar di tengah hari musim panas, menahan panas terik yang menyengat kulit hingga hampir membakar seluruh tubuhku. Kau lihat tempat ini? Aku memberimu tempat tinggal yang baru, memberimu alasan untuk terus hidup—untuk berada di sisiku, aku juga melindungimu. Kau tidak akan sanggup bertahan lama di dunia luar—lihat buktinya kondisimu saat ini yang ambruk dimakan sinar matahari dan kurang minum darah manusia selama lima hari di luar sana tanpa aku.

"Kau lihat anak berambut pirang itu? Dia adalah temanmu, maka aku mengampuni nyawanya walaupun begitu besar keinginanku untuk merobek kulitnya, mencabik tubuhnya, menyesap darahnya sampai kering tak bersisa—karena ia telah berani merebutmu, _temanku_ yang sangat berharga. Aku memotong kedua kakinya supaya ia bisa tetap tinggal di sini dan menemanimu—yang menemaniku. Tidakkah otakmu itu dapat berpikir bahwa aku sudah banyak bermurah hati hanya untuk seorang mortal sepertimu?"

"Otakku," Sasuke mennimpali dengan sinis, "berkata bahwa kau _gila_. Vampir yang _tidak waras_."

Neji bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, menggeram marah, "Ada apa ini? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah protes selama setengah tahun ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan semua hal buruk itu!"

"Hal buruk apa?" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

Kedua tangan dingin Neji terjulur mencapai keher Sasuke dan mencengkeramnya kuat. "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu!"

"Seperti _apa_?" Sasuke masih menyeringai dengan tatapan tanpa cahayanya. "Seperti… kukatakan bahwa _'Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk diselamatkan. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk diberi tempat tinggal baru. Aku tidak pernah minta untuk dilindungi. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dibawakan orang lain ke dalam kubangan iblis di tempat ini untuk menemaniku.'_ seperti itu?"

Neji mengeraskan cengkeramannya hingga mencekik leher kurus Sasuke. Kedua bola mata opalnya terbelalak lebar, tangannya mendingin hebat.

"Kau… kesal. Karena kau tahu… semua yang kukatakan… adalah benar," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan dalam suaranya yang tercekat.

_DUAKK!_

Sebuah benturan keras mendarat tepat di bagian belakang tempurung kepala Neji. Erangan kencang lenyap dalam sekejap, diikuti ambruknya tubuh Neji di atas tubuh Sasuke yang masih terkulai lemas.

"…Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang terengah di kursi rodanya dengan batang besi hitam di tangannya.

"Tak pernah kurasakan hariku sebaik hari ini," jawab Sasuke.

.

X.X.X

"Begini… betul-betul tidak apa-apa?" ada sebuah keraguan dalam kalimat yang terucap.

Sasuke merapatkan jas panjangnya semakin erat. Tudung jasnya menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya. "Aku ingin melihat dia meronta di bawah matahari sampai seluruh tubuhnya luluh melepuh."

Pemuda berambut pirang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku ingin dia mati," ulang Sasuke, seolah untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya. (Atau meyakinkan dirinya sendiri?)

"Bahkan seorang cenayang yang lama menuntut ilmu di negeri Cina sepertiku pun baru tahu," si pirang bertutur pelan tanpa menatap Sasuke—karena ia tahu pemilik mata onyx itu kini sedang tak ingin dilihat siapapun, "…seorang vampir bisa menangis ketika mengatakan hal yang kejam seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tidak masuk kelas?"_

_"…Aku tidak bersekolah di sini."_

_"Ng? Lalu dimana?"_

_"Tidak dimana-mana."_

_"?"_

_"Aku hanya… senang melihat-lihat orang-orang seumuranku…"_

_"Kenapa cuma lihat saja? Tidak mencoba berteman?"_

_"Manusia itu mortal. Berteman dengan mortal hanya akan membawa kesedihan."_

_"Lalu apa kau sekarang bahagia?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Apa dengan tidak punya teman, kau bahagia?"_

_"…"_

_"Hei, aku punya berita bagus buatmu. Aku bersedia jadi temanmu."_

_Kepingan opal itu terkerjap. Berbagai emosi tumpah ruah di sana, dalam samudra tanpa batas yang terbayang dalam rongga matanya yang keperakan._

_"Kau senang?"_

_Lengkungan samar menghias wajah rupawan bak malaikat dari pemuda di hadapan anak laki-laki yang tampaknya baru menginjak usia tujuh tahunnya itu._

_"Hei, senang tidak?" anak laki-laki berambut arang dengan bola matanya yang mengkilat hitam itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_"Kau mau ikut denganku, Nak?" alih-alih menjawab, sang pemuda balas bertanya dengan senyum samar di antara bayang-bayang pohon cemara._

_"Eh? Kemana?"_

_"Ke tempat tinggalku yang besar. Sangat luas, hingga kau bisa main sepakbola di sana. Sangat tinggi, hingga kau bisa melihat kota dari atas menaranya."_

_"Wow, kau punya rumah yang asyik. Tapi kau masih tidak puas karena tidak punya teman, ya?"_

_"Hahaha… anak jujur…"_

_"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa ikut. Kakakku akan sedih jika aku meninggalkannya. Ah, jangan muram begitu, aku masih mau jadi temanmu, kok. Niisan selalu berkata bahwa kita harus saling membantu dengan orang lain. Jika hatimu gundah, biarkan aku membuang kegundahanmu itu jauh-jauh. Oke?"_

_"Hmm baiklah. Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku karena tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakmu. Tapi jika ia yang meninggalkanmu, kau mau ikut denganku?"_

_"Ng? Kurasa Itachi-nii tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi, yah, baiklah. Boleh saja."_

_"Kau janji?"_

_"Aku janji."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin yang menyapu padang sabana membuat helaian rambut cokelat halus itu melambai lembut. Kepingan opalnya menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Akhirnya kau ingat…" suaranya serak dan berat. Seolah matahari panas tengah (telah?) membakar pita suaranya yang biasanya selalu mendendangkan nyanyian merdu seindah senandung surga.

"Banyak hal terjadi setelah itu, Bodoh," Sasuke menghindari tatapan matanya. "Dunia tidak seindah seperti aku meilhatnya melalui kaca bening dalam soket mata tujuh tahunku. Aku dan Itachi mati-matian bisa bertahan hidup selama sepuluh tahun ini. Tidak ada yang membantu; kerabat, kenalan, semuanya tidak ada. 'Teman' itu memang tidak pernah ada."

Neji masih mengunci tatapannya pada Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke mengutarakan isi hatinya hingga puas.

"Aku tidak ingat kau adalah orang aneh yang duduk di dahan pohon cemara memperhatikan kelas kakakku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku ingat ekspresimu saat itu dan apa yang ada di benakku ketika aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di sana."

Neji masih membisu.

"Kau bukan ingin punya _teman _untuk mengusir rasa kesendirianmu. Yang kau inginkan adalah—"

.

.

.

"Yang kau inginkan adalah—"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Angin kencang yang berhembus menyisir padang sabana turut menyapu kata-kata terakhir Sasuke.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pemuda berambut arang itu berjalan menuju vampir yang terikat rantai dengan kuat di tengah-tengah padang sabana.

Vampir bermata opal tertawa kecil dengan tercekat. Seolah ia melakukannya dengan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya yang masih tersisa. (atau memang demikian?)

"…Baru kali ini… kau memelukku."

Angin berhembus kencang, pohon cemara bergoyang dalam gemeresik musik padang sabana yang menguning, seolah melambai-lambai dalam tarian selamat tinggal.

"Terima kasih. _Temanku_…"

.

.

.

X.X.X

Musim panas kembali datang tanpa belas kasihan. Matahari besar menyengat panas, membuat semua orang yang tinggal di bawah naungannya mengucurkan keringat dan mengeluarkan omelan-omelan khas musim panas. Apalagi kalau bukan:

"Aaah, panasnyaaa~"

Pemuda berambut pirang melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya. Tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya pada anak laki-laki berusia sekitar delapan tahunan itu. "Hei, Dik, mau beli mainan bagus?"

Anak laki-laki yang merasa dipanggil memutar lehernya, membuat rambut perak sebahunya berayun bersama gerakannya. Menghampiri meja kecil tempat si pemuda duduk menjajakan barang dagangannya, ia menyeruput es bon-bon kuningnya yang sudah setengah mencair.

"Wah! Apaan ini? Tidak bisa dimakan, aku tidak mau," anak itu mencibir sembari mengibaskan tangannya menunjuk patung-patung kayu dan lukisan kaca berwarna yang berderet rapi di atas meja.

Pemuda berambut pirang hanya tersenyum.

"Eh? Ini semua…" anak laki-laki tadi mengambil sebuah patung kayu sebesar genggaman tangan dan sebuah lukisan kaca berwarna, dan membulatkan bibirnya, "semuanya orang yang sama?"

"Kau pintar," dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan barisan giginya, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "kalau begitu, aku beri diskon untuk beli satu set, _deh_."

"Hmm," si anak bergumam. "Rasanya aku pernah lihat Nii-san yang sedang memeluk Nii-san tak dikenal ini dari belakang. Pernah lihat dimana, ya?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Dik. Pernah dengar kisah tentang drakula?" penjual kerajinan tangan berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis.

Si bocah nyengir lebar, "Aku pernah lihat, _kok_. Biarpun cuma sekilas."

"Sungguh?" datang sahutan kaget dari si penjual kerajinan tangan.

"Aku tidak boleh minum es bon-bon selama beberapa minggu gara-gara drakula itu," si bocah menggerutu dan memonyongkan bibir merah kecilnya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Dia mematahkan dua tulang rusukku."

.

.

.

"Hei, Dik. Pernah dengar cerita tentang drakula?"

Si bocah tak menyahut. Menatap penjual yang duduk dengan kaku di hadapannya dan menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Seolah kepingan safir yang sebiru langit musim panas itu tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di angkasa yang tidak berbatas, namun yang dicarinya tak juga nampak.

"Mereka itu makhluk yang selalu hidup sendirian, menjelajah waktu dengan tubuh abadinya yang tak bisa mati. _Hidup_ sekaligus _mati_. _Bernyawa_ sekaligus _tak bernyawa_. Menurutmu apa yang ada dalam kepala mereka yang tak bisa tua dan mati itu dalam ribuan tahun kehidupannya?"

Bocah berambut perak sebahu bergumam tak koheren, meletakkan tangannya di dagunya dan menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Mungkin… dia ingin _mati_?"

Sang penjual menyunggingkan senyum, "Kenapa?"

Bocah di hadapannya menendang batu kecil di bawah kakinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah, "Karena semakin Paman Kisame bilang aku tidak bisa minum es bon-bon, semakin aku ingin meminumnya."

Penjual berambut pirang itu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, "Begitu?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ingin mati?" si bocah menatapnya lekat. Pupil violetnya yang besar seolah mengais segala kejujuran dari safir yang muram.

"Apa aku kelihatan _seperti_ orang yang ingin mati?" pemilik safir itu tersenyum hambar.

"Kau _memang_ kelihatan sebagai orang yang ingin mati," tandas si bocah. Ia menatap penjual itu dengan seksama, "Apa karena kau harus hidup di kursi roda?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir si pemilik safir. Sebuah tawa yang pahit sekaligus mengandung satir, "Kalau hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu, aku sudah bunuh diri dari tahun lalu."

Si bocah menatapnya tanpa menimpali.

"Mungkin jawabanmu juga berlaku bagiku."

"Karena seseorang berkata kau tidak bisa mati, lalu kau ingin mati?" si bocah menyahut tanpa maksud bersopan-santun sedikitpun.

Penjual berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena seseorang berkata bahwa aku _tidak boleh_ mati, jadi aku ingin mati."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Sebuah senyuman samar, "Karena orang itu bilang aku tidak boleh mati."

"Kau…" bocah itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, meneruskannya dengan sedikit kehati-hatian, "sangat menyayangi orang itu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tidak dijawab.

"Manusia memang aneh," si bocah menggaruk punggung lehernya yang tidak gatal. Menghela napas panjang.

Si pirang tertawa, "Manusia serigala juga aneh."

Si bocah mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi roda di balik meja yang penuh barang dagangan itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Bahkan seorang cenayang yang menuntut ilmu di negeri Cina sepertiku sekalipun, baru dengar ada manusia serigala yang patah tulang rusuknya karena ditendang vampir," sang pemuda tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hei, Dik. Mau jadi temanku?"

.

.

.

.

** OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**End Note: **

O_O Jauh… beda, dari draft awal kisah ini. Ketika dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan (ketikan?) tiba-tiba semua tokoh bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sudah saya edit2, tapi sesuatu dalam kepala saya berteriak, "Biarkan mereka bertindak begitu, author idiot!"  
Dan saya menyerah pada suara-suara imajinatif itu.. *pained smile*

Well umm… this story is not my best, but I _did_ try. Hope you people like it even a bit. Orz


End file.
